Health insurance is insurance that pays for all, or a portion, of the expenses incurred by an individual for health-related care, such as medical care, medications, etc. Generally, a health insurance company (i.e., health insurer) provides health care benefits to an individual as specified in an insurance policy or insurance plan, in exchange for periodic payments or premiums. By modeling the risk of health care expenses for a group of people that the insured belongs to (e.g., Caucasian males aged 40-50), the insurer can calculate a premium that provides enough assets to pay for the health care benefits specified in the insurance plan, should the need arise.
Because health care is expensive, health care insurance is also expensive. As a consequence there are many disenfranchised people who do not have health care insurance, do not have enough health care insurance, or do not have the correct health care insurance, because they cannot afford it. Moreover, because they cannot afford health care, the uninsured and underinsured often avoid seeking health care until or unless they develop acute symptoms or chronic illnesses. Often, medical problems that would have been easily and inexpensively solved in the early stages have become complex and expensive to solve by the time the uninsured and underinsured seek care. Even though non-emergency care providers often will not treat the uninsured and underinsured because they cannot pay, uninsured and underinsured patients nonetheless obtain expensive health care treatments in emergency rooms that legally cannot deny them care. The cost of caring for the uninsured and underinsured is passed on in higher prices to insurance companies and insured patients.
A fairly new development in health care is the practice of evidence-based medicine or evidence-based health care. Evidence-based health care seeks to provide treatment, services, and medications for a health problem based on the best currently available evidence regarding treatment of the health problem. The evidence may be obtained from sources that range from highly scientific, published clinical trials to conventional wisdom. Evidence-based health care is most effective in those areas of medical practice that have been frequent subjects of scientific studies, usually from clinical trials; i.e., those areas that have accumulated the most evidence that is accessible to medical practitioners.
By systematically and scientifically identifying effective, ineffective, and harmful treatments, evidence-based health care may reduce health care costs by reducing expenditures on ineffective and harmful treatments.
There are several novel improvements that may be made to conventional health care payment systems and health insurance, as well as improvements to evidence-based health care.